Người ở lại
by Sekai no Mukou
Summary: Người ta vẫn nói, vết thương trên người có thể mau chóng hàn gắn, nhưng những vết thương lòng lại khó có thể lành dù thời gian trôi. Người ta cũng thường nói, chịu những vết thương đau đớn nhất luôn là người ở lại. Neji/Tenten, hậu Đại chiến Ninja thứ tư.


**NGƯỜI Ở LẠI**

_Người ta vẫn nói, vết thương trên người có thể mau chóng hàn gắn, nhưng những vết thương lòng lại khó có thể lành dù thời gian trôi. Người ta cũng thường nói, chịu những vết thương đau đớn nhất luôn là người ở lại. NejiTen, hậu Đại chiến Ninja thứ tư._

-Mở đầu-

Hỏa quốc chịu ảnh hưởng mãnh liệt của nền khí hậu nhiệt đới ẩm.

Những trận mưa bão ở Konoha, ngôi làng đã sinh ra nhiều vị anh hùng, không phải một ngoại lệ. Người làng Lá không nói mưa là ông trời đổ lệ thay người; người làng Lá nói mưa là sự phẫn nộ của ông trời, là con nước giáng họa. Mưa ở Konoha là mưa dông, mưa bão, những cơn mưa tát rát mặt người, những cơn mưa có thể bẻ gẫy những tán cây lâu năm nhất.

Những đêm mùa bão, Konoha không bao giờ lên đèn điện, cũng chính vì lý do này. Những dân thường nhỡ việc ra khỏi nhà còn có thể mang theo đèn bão soi đường. Shinobi, kém may mắn hơn vì phải làm việc bí mật, cần tận dụng thứ ánh sáng chói lòa nhưng chóng tàn của những tia chớp. Đêm nay cũng là một trận mưa lớn. Những ai có thể đều đã ấm cúng ở trong nhà cùng người thân. Họ chỉ có thể cầu cho cơn dông qua đi sớm.

Duy một bóng người lẻ loi hiện diện ở nghĩa trang shinobi, nơi người ta khó tưởng tượng đến nhất trong thời tiết khắc nghiệt như thế. Một ánh chớp lóe. Mưa xói xối xả trên tấm lưng, trên bờ vai bé nhỏ, vào hình xăm vẫn chưa lành hẳn trên cánh tay; gió giật loạn mái tóc dài ướt bết may còn sợi chun buộc ở gần đuôi giữ cho không xổ ra. Người đứng dưới mưa dường như không để ý, tưởng như một bức tượng đứng bất động trước một trong hàng ngàn bia mộ nhấp nhô nếu bàn tay phải không chuyển động, khẽ nhấc tấm mặt nạ hình thù quái dị sang bên.

Một tia chớp nữa rạch ngang bầu trời, phản chiếu trong đôi mắt băng giá. Dường như bị kích động, thân hình mảnh khảnh từ từ cúi xuống, chân xếp thành tư thế nửa quỳ đặc trưng của ninja. Một tiếng nói khàn khàn khẽ vang lên, tưởng như bị vùi lấp bởi tiếng gió rít dữ dội.

_Cậu có thực sự tự do?_

Một bàn tay đeo găng da vươn những ngón tay xương xương vuốt ve hàng chữ trên bia mộ như bày tỏ. Hồi lâu, cánh tay ấy miễn cưỡng thu về, dịch lại chiếc mặt nạ về đúng vị trí trên khuôn mặt ướt đẫm mưa. Hai ngón tay đặt lên đôi môi hơi mấp máy, và trong giây lát, thân hình cô kunoichi biến mất. Khoảng đất cứng trước bia mộ ướt đẫm nhưng sạch trơn dấu giày như chưa từng có ai đứng trên nó.

Những dòng chữ khắc trên bia mộ mang tên shinobi được vinh danh cùng những lời tiễn biệt chốc chốc lại rực lên khi sấm chớp lóe trên bầu trời đen kịt. Chúng rực lên, đỏ tươi như màu máu.

* * *

_Tất cả những gì sáng rõ trong tâm trí cô khi nhìn cậu là máu. Một con người thực sự có thể đổ nhiều máu đến vậy ư? (Cô chợt nhớ đến bài học Sinh học khi còn ở Học viện, rằng một cơ thể khỏe mạnh có thể chứa đến năm lít máu). Máu át đi sắc xanh lục của chiếc áo bảo hộ làng Lá cậu đang mặc, nhuộm nó thành một thứ màu lợ và như thẫm dần theo từng phút. Đứng từ xa, cô đã có cảm giác mình ngửi thấy mùi tanh nồng và sắt, rõ ràng và đáng sợ như nếm thấy máu trong chính miệng mình._

_Cô muốn gào, cô muốn thét, cô muốn gục xuống ôm mặt khóc, hay thậm chí là sặc, nôn thốc nôn tháo trước cảnh tượng kinh hoàng trước mắt. Nhưng tất cả những gì cô làm là tiến lại gần người đồng đội vừa ngã xuống, phần thân trên được người đồng đội còn lại của cô đỡ dậy và ghì chặt. Cách họ vài bước có thể có mặt Gai, có thể không; lúc ấy, điều đó với cô không quan trọng._

_**Ngay cả khi cậu tắt thở, máu vẫn không ngừng tuôn khỏi những vết thương**__,_ _cô lơ đãng để ý. Ba vết thương lớn trên ngực và bụng cậu vẫn còn nguyên những vật gỗ xuyên qua, thứ vũ khí của kẻ thù đã lấy đi nhịp tim và hơi thở của cậu. __**Không thể cứu. Dù Tsunade-sama có ở đây cũng không thể cứu.**_

_**Lee, đừng khóc nữa**__, cô nhủ thầm, thấy dưới bụng như thắt lại trước cảnh tượng cậu khóc không chút kiềm chế trên người Neji. __**Cậu là con trai, cậu không được khóc, đến mình còn không khóc cơ mà. Hy sinh trong chiến đấu là một rủi ro chúng ta đã chấp nhận từ ngày đăng ký vào Học viện Ninja mà. Lee, đừng khóc nữa**__. Nhưng tất cả cô có thể bật ra ngoài miệng chỉ là một chữ "Lee". Và hình như cậu cũng không nghe thấy nó giữa tiếng khóc của chính mình._

_Cạnh Neji, một con chim sẻ nằm cứng đờ, hẳn cũng đã bất hạnh trúng phải một vật gỗ phóng ra từ Juubi. Đáng thương thay, đôi cánh nó vẫn đang dang rộng trên mặt đất, dường như đang trong tư thế vút liệng trên bầu trời tự do nhưng bị bắn gục. Khi cô quay đi, ánh mắt lại tình cờ lướt qua, rồi lưu lại trên vầng trán trắng của cậu; không còn nữa một ký hiệu màu xanh, nhưng màu máu thành vệt bắn lên không thể chối cãi. _

_Sao có thể trùng hợp đến thế. Neji luôn ví mình như một con chim nhỏ bị nhốt, chỉ muốn phá lồng, tung đôi cánh tự do bay đến chân trời. Giờ đây, khi chiếc lồng đã mở, khi bầu trời cao rộng chờ đợi một đôi cánh vút liệng thì con chim ao ước tự do đã không còn._

_Cái chết của Neji như đã châm ngòi cho cuộc chiến đấu, lật ngược tình thế chiến trận. Shinobi, cảm động và đau thương trước sự hy sinh của cậu, đã vùng lên quyết liệt và mạnh mẽ hơn trước, tiến hành nhiều đợt tấn công hiệu quả dưới sự chỉ đạo của Naruto. Có lẽ từ đây, kết quả của Đại chiến Ninja lần thứ tư đã không còn là một câu hỏi._

_Câu hỏi của riêng Tenten luôn luẩn quẩn trong tâm trí cô, một câu hỏi không ai có thể trả lời (ngoài cậu ra, nhưng cậu đâu còn ở đây?)..._

* * *

Câu hỏi không người đáp dường như vẫn treo lửng lơ trong bầu không.

_Cậu có thực sự tự do, Neji, khi sự tự do ấy đánh đổi bằng cái chết?_

_._

-Kết thúc Mở đầu-

_._

* * *

Lời người viết

Khi viết fic này, trong đầu mình đã mơ hồ hiện ra ý tưởng một truyện dài sẽ xoay quanh Tenten và cùng với sự xuất hiện của nhiều nhân vật khác nhau (có cả Neji trong hồi ức và nhân vật hư cấu thêm trong tương lai), chỉ không biết là có thể biến ý tưởng thành lời văn được không thôi. Và còn vấn đề thời gian =.=

Tất nhiên, dù có viết tiếp thì truyện này không tốt đẹp gì vì bạn giai đã chết ngay từ đầu =.= Nếu muốn ném đá, có thể đổi sang ném má Kishi và chương 614 được không =.= đầu tư NejiTen lâu năm phá sản =.=

Đây sẽ là lần đầu dấn thân fic nhiều chương của mình, mong các bạn đọc (nếu có) chiếu cố và nhận xét giúp nhé.


End file.
